


Extraordinary

by BoxofButtons



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kid!Fic, Peter had to have been a cute kid, Photography, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxofButtons/pseuds/BoxofButtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants nothing more than to be good at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was feeling down so I wrote fic. I hope it cheers you up!

Tony and Steve had known from the start that they were never going to raise a normal kid. A sentiment Peter Parker knew well enough by age 7. He had embraced that fact with open arms, eager to finally be extraordinary enough to warrant the legacy he would inherit. He had tried drawing (meh), he had tried sports (ew), he had even tried to be the toughest kid in his class (haha, no). So when he was got a hold of an old camera, he figured that maybe photography was the way to go.

 

And everyone always did want to know how the Avengers behaved off-the-clock...

 

That was how he had ended up in the vents of the tower, covered in dust and in possession of a solemn vow that JARVIS would not tell anyone he was in there.

 

The issue was that he was having trouble finding his way out after an afternoon of failed spying. Nobody was anywhere he could get to or doing anything he could get a clear shot of. At least nothing he _wanted_ to get a view of. He may not be too old, but he knew that his fathers closed the door for a reason sometimes.

 

It was so wide and twisting in there, turns all looked the same and, as it was summer, the rooms were cool and the vents were freezing. JARVIS had no way to communicate with him for now and he had eaten the snacks he had put into his Hulk backpack. Peter had been in there for hours, since 10 or so that morning.

 

What if he couldn't get out?

 

And just like that the tears started, painful and mortifying as they raced out of his eyes. What if he was stuck in here and they never found him? What if he starved in here. What if Peter froze? Pop had frozen once, it could happen again! What if they never found him? Would they miss him? What if they got a new son?

 

He didn't want to be replaced!

 

He didn't know how long he cried, the ducts feeling like they were closing in around him, echoing with half-stifled wails, before he heard thumping down the duct. He hardly had time to wipe his eyes before Uncle Clint popped around the corner.

 

“I'd like to talk to you about the airduct-initiative.” he said, face carefully blank. The deadpan crack was like the sun coming out for Peter. Later his cheeks would burn with shame at how he'd clumsily crawled into his Uncle's arms, bawling over how glad he was to not freeze or starve or be replaced. But for then, as Aunt Natasha pried the nearest vent cover off and he was passed into the arms of his fathers, as Uncle Thor grinned down at him and Uncle Bruce sighed with relief, as his Pop held him tight to rub warmth into his arms and Dad checked him for bruises as carefully as he checked his suits for damage, he was unashamed.

 

Because if Peter Parker Stark-Rogers was anything extraordinary, he was extraordinarily good at being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, give me criticism, I eat it for breakfast and I want some critique-pancakes to devour. BE AS HEARTLESS AS YOU WANT TO BE. I'M MASOCHISTIC THAT WAY.


End file.
